This relates in general to the field of electromagnetics and, more particularly, to electromagnetic flow control.
Current methods for high-speed aerodynamic surface and vehicle control involve actuation of large, bulky control surfaces or the use of reaction jets. Unfortunately, such methods have adverse consequences for high-speed flight, such as high surface loading, high heating and flow unsteadiness. The methods have also been found to cause undesirable aerodynamic interference with other vehicular components.